creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Anrufer
Es war heiß an Tante Margrets Beerdigung. Lindsay Walters stand in der brennend heißen Sonne, in ihrem schwarzen Kleid. Währendessen sprach der Priester die Gebete. Lindsay war wütend, denn sie sollte eigentlich Missy (ihrer besten Freundin) bei deren Party helfen. Ein Telefon klingelte. Lindsay bemerkte, dass der Klingelton von ihrem Vater war. Er lief kurz weg. Lindsay wusste, dass man bei Beerdigungen das Telefon lieber ausschalten sollte und ihr Vater tat dies schließlich auch. Am Ende der Beerdigung ging Lindsay hinter einen Baum und rief mit ihrem eigenen Handy Missy an. Es war besetzt. Wahrscheinlich arbeitete sie Pläne mit Candice und Noelle für die Party aus. Lindsay schaute kurz auf das Handy, danach schaltete sie es schnell aus. Zuerst wollte sie zu ihrem Vater laufen, aber der telefonierte gerade. Also lief sie zu ihrer Mutter, die ihr ein paar alte, langweilige Damen vorstellte. Lindsay nickte einfach nur und schaute traurig, als diese über ihre Tante Margret redeten. Als ihr Vater dazukam fragte sie ihn: „Können wir jetzt gehen?“ „Ich muss nur noch einen Anruf machen“, antwortete ihr Vater. Als die letzte alte Dame am Priester vorbeiging, quengelte Lindsay wieder: „Ach, komm schon, Mum. Reiß Dad vom Telefon los, damit wir gehen können!“ „Hör mit dieser Quengelei auf!“, sagt die Mutter entnervt, „Geht schon mal zum Auto.“ Also setzten sich Lyndsay und ihre Brüder Darren und David ins Auto. Danach ging die Mutter zum Vater und brachte ihn dazu den Anruf zu beenden. Der Vater steckte sein Handy in seine Hosentasche. „Ok, los geht’s!“, sagte er. Ein paar Leute von der Beerdigung sind zum Haus der Familie gegangen. Sie tranken Kaffee und redeten hauptsächlich über Tante Margret und wie toll sie gewesen war. „Sie war nett, solange du sie nicht wütend gemacht hattest“, lachte Mr. Walters (der Vater). „Als Kind hat sie es gehasst, wenn jemand unhöflich war oder gelogen hatte.“ Lindsay wusste, wovon sie redeten. Sie glaubte, dass ihre Tante selbst im Himmel noch anschnauzen würde, weil sie nicht heilig genug waren. Als die Gäste schließlich gingen, rannte Lindsay in ihr Zimmer, um sich umzuziehen. Als sie fertig war zog sie den mit Diamanten besetzten Goldring von Tante Margret an. Lindsay liebte diesen Ring und Tante Margret gab ihn ihr, bevor sie starb. Lindsays Mutter riet ihr den Ring nur bei wichtigen Anlässen zu tragen. Aber mit dem Ring bei ihren Freundinnen anzugeben, schien ihr wichtig genug. Ihr Handy klingelte. Als sie abhob, hörte sie ein komisches Geräusch. Dann konnte sie ein leises Flüstern vernehmen. Endlich hörte man eine alte, müde Stimme: „Lindsay? Hier ist Tante Margret.“ „Genau. Wirklich witzig, Missy. Leute, ich sehe euch in ein paar Minuten!“ Lindsay legte auf und legte ihr Handy in ihre Handtasche. Sie nahm den Ring vom Finger und steckte ihn in ihre Hosentasche, damit ihre Eltern ihn nicht sehen konnten. Sie rannte die Treppen runter. „Wo ist Dad? Er muss mich zu Missy fahren!“, fragte sie ihre Mutter. „Er sucht im Auto nach seinem Handy“, sagte sie, „Es ist wohl aus der Tasche gefallen.“ Lindsay ging zu ihrem Vater, um ihm bei der Suche zu helfen. Aber sie konnten nichts finden. Ihr Vater war inzwischen wütend und Lindsay wollte nur noch auf Missys Party. Als sie dort war, waren alle Mädchen begeistert von ihrem Ring. Sie selbst hatte den Telefonstreich bereits vergessen. „Ich habe es bei meiner Tante immer gehasst“, erzählte Lindsay, „Ich habe immer nur gesagt, dass ich gehen will, weil ich diesen Ring haben wollte.“ Ihr Telefon klingelte. Wieder ein Geflüster und dieselbe Stimme wie zuvor sprach: „Lindsay? Hier Tante Margret. Ich muss mit dir reden!“ Ganz offensichtlich hatten ihre Freundinnen Lindsay keinen Streich gespielt. Also mussten es ihre Brüder Darren und David sein. „Es sind meine nervigen Brüder. Sie wollen mir weismachen, dass der Geist meiner toten Tante mit mir reden würde.“ Die anderen rollten mit den Augen. Sie wendete sich wieder ihrem Handy zu. „Bist es wirklich du?“, fragt Lindsay und versuchte so ängstlich wie möglich zu klingen. „Ja, ich wollte deine Stimme noch einmal hören. Ich mochte dich immer am meisten und du auch immer mich. Lindsay nahm den Ring und antwortete: „Weißt du. Du warst es nicht, wen ich mochte. Ich wollte nur deinen Ring und ich habe es gehasst zu dir zu gehen. Ich habe es gehasst, mir dein ganzes „Als ich noch jung war…“- Zeug anzuhören. Also, danke für den Ring. Tschüss, Tante Margret!“ Sie wählte Rückwahl und sah die Nummer vom Handy des Vaters. „Sie haben das Handy von meinem Vater benutzt. Er hat es verloren und meine Brüder haben es wohl wieder gefunden. Die können was erwarten, wenn ich nach Hause komme!“ Nach der Party gingen die Mädchen. Es war nicht sehr spät und die Eltern von Missy gingen noch aus. So liefen Lindsay und Missy in Missys Zimmer und chatteten mit ihren Handys. Als Lindsay ihren Freund anrufen wollte, klingelte ihr Telefon. „Lindsay, ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir“, schon wieder diese Stimme, „Ich glaube nicht, dass du meinen Ring verdient hast. Ich werde ihn mir wieder zurückholen.“ „Ganz klar“, sagte Lindsay und beendete den Anruf. Er kam wieder vom Telefon des Vaters. Sie rief ihn zurück, aber niemand hob ab, also legte sie wieder auf. Zuletzt rief sie zu Hause an. „Mum“, begann sie, „Darren und David haben Dads Handy gefunden und jetzt nerven sie mich die ganze Zeit.“ „Aber das ist unmöglich“, antwortete ihre Mutter, „Sie haben in der letzten Stunde Fernsehen geschaut und dein Vater hat sein Handy bei der Beerdigung heute verloren“, sie klang besorgt, „Vielleicht ist es ein Psychopath.“ „Der Anrufer benutzt das Handy von Dad“, erklärt Lyndsay. „Aber- “ Da ertönte ein lautes Geräusch und das Telefon funktionierte nicht mehr. Auch Missys Telefon funktionierte nicht mehr und das Licht im Haus war ausgegangen. „Stromausfall“, bemerkte Missy. Alle Häuser in der Nachbarschaft haben kein Licht mehr. „Ich glaube nicht, dass unsere Handys davon betroffen sein sollten“, gab Lindsay zu bedenken. „Tja ganz offensichtlich schon“, meinte Missy grinsend, „Na ja. Immerhin können wir uns jetzt Geistergeschichten erzählen.“ „Aber ich möchte keine hören“, gab Lindsay ängstlich zu. Sie wünschte, sie wäre zu Hause statt in einem dunklen Haus. „Feigling!“, sagt Missy freundschaftlich. Ein Dumb Dumb Dumb ertönte, als würde jemand an die Tür klopfen. Missy wollte nachschauen wer es war, aber Lindsay hielt sie zurück. „Sei kein Angsthase. Meine Eltern haben nur den Schlüssel vergessen und die Türklingel funktioniert bei einem Stromausfall nicht“, beruhigte Missy sie. „Bitte geh nicht!“, flehte Lindsay. „Bleib hier, wenn du zu viel Angst hast“, meinte Missy und ging aus dem Zimmer. Auf einmal klingelte Lindsays Telefon und sie nahm instinktiv ab. „Lindsay, ich hole mir jetzt meinen Ring. Ich komme gleich die Treppen hoch. Komm, wir spielen das Spiel, das wir nicht spielen durften als du ein kleines Kind warst. Dein Vater hat es mir nicht erlaubt, weil du davon Angst bekommen hast. Aber du hast es geliebt. Du hast es geliebt, Angst zu haben. Du willst bestimmt wieder ängstlich sein, nicht wahr?“ „Missy? Das ist nicht lustig!“ Aber Missys Handy lag auf dem Bett. „One step, two- I’m coming for you.“ (Eins Schritt, zwei- Ich komm zu dir) „Three steps, four- Better look the door.“ (Drei Schritt’, vier- Schau besser zur Tür) „Five steps, six say your prayers quick.” (Fünf Schritt’, sechs- Sprich dein Gebet) Lindsay legte auf, um zu Hause anzurufen, aber als Antwort kam nur: „Seven steps, eight- not long to wait.” (Sieben Schritt’. acht nicht mehr lange) '' '' '' Sie legte wieder auf und rief die Polizeinummer. ''„Nine steps, ten- We’re near the end“ (Neun Schritt’, zehn- Wir sind fast Am Ende) Sie legte ein letztes Mal auf und schmiss das Handy aufs Bett. „Eleven steps, twelve- and one step more- too late for you. I’m at the door.” '' (Elf Schritt, zwölf- und einer mehr- zu spät für dich. Ich bin an der Tür)'' '' '' Es war Tante Margrets wütende Stimme. Dumb Dumb Dumb „Geh weg! Lass mich alleine! Ich habe es nicht so gemeint!“, weinte Lindsay. „Reingelegt!“, schrie Missy hinter der Tür. „Du weinst. Das ist besser, als jede Geistergeschichte!“ Lindsay wurde wütend, als sie realisierte, dass sie reingelegt wurde. Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, riss die Tür auf und rief: „Ich werde nie wieder mit dir reden!“ Aber es war nicht Missys Hand, die das matschige Handy von Lindsays Vater in der Hand hielt, als die Lichter angingen. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:schockierendes Ende